Arduous Affection
by Dexter1995
Summary: With the way the finale turned out, Sky thought it would be best for everyone involved, including herself, for her to just move on and forget. But, Sky's realizing that's easier said than done. (I do not own Total Drama or it's characters. All rights go to Tom McGillis and Fresh TV. )
1. Chapter 1

**I've been a long time fan of Total Drama and this past season surpassed all my expectations. I was mostly intrigued by the Dave and Sky interaction and how there was that attraction but it just had a lot of complication and it just really captured my interest. Then after the finale I just got inspired to write what I thought would be the aftermath of what might happen after the finale. It's 2 months after the finale. Enjoy!**

**(Sky's POV) **

"Alright Sky, you've been consistent but you really need to push yourself on this one. Let's get that PB." My coach, Cole, says getting his starting gun ready and having his stopwatch in hand.

I got my feet placed on the starting blocks. I zoned in my focus as I settled the spikes of my shoes into the surface of the track.

"Mark!" Cole yells. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. "Set!" Cole yells again as I picture the final hurdle to my goal. 400 meters, 10 hurdles; I have to make every one of them count.

The starting gun went off and I took my first stride. I got into my zone; feeling the pulse of energy surging though me with every step I take in stride.

Five hurdles cleared all too easily. Four, three, two… the final hurdle was right in my line of sight. I can do this, nothing holding me back. I just have to push it.

"_Sky."_ What?

I look to my right to find the source but then I feel myself lose my footing as I clip the final hurdle and start sliding across the track. Feeling the burn starting on my skin as I just freeze up for a second trying to get myself back together.

"Geez, kid are you okay?" Cole asks as he helps me up. "Yes coach, I'm fine." I reply rubbing the still tender area on one of my forearms. "Really? Ever since you got back, you've been acting _off_." Cole says and walks away, looking slightly disappointed as he looked at his stopwatch.

He is right.

Ever since I came home from the finale two months ago, I find myself getting… _sidetracked. _And it keeps getting worse as time goes on.

The more I try to ignore it, the more it confronts me, Dave.

I thought that once the finale was over and with the way things were left between us, that I would forget everything and move on. But, something happened that I didn't anticipate… the more I ignored him the more I heard him and even saw him. I can always hear him calling my name. It doesn't matter whether I'm taking a test in a class or training; I hear his voice randomly and consistently.

Then, there were my encounters of seeing him.

One morning on a Saturday a couple weeks ago, I took my bike out to do just a routine 10K warm up. I rounded a corner on the bike path and I saw something out of the corner of my eye that I swore was Dave. I clutched the brake and stopped abruptly and looked to my left only to realize it was just my mind playing tricks on me.

I just don't understand it.

I'm on my way to being a part of the Canadian Olympic Track team after they saw my athletic performance on Total Drama and offered me a shot. Additionally, my parents are former Olympians. My dad, Kaito Tamura, was a Bronze Medalist light weight boxer for Japan. My mom, formerly Kimberly Lafond, was a member of the Canadian Olympic Gymnastics team before she met and married my dad.

Those facts alone pretty much ensured that my sister and I were destined to be athletes.

I'm athletic, levelheaded, and adaptive. Dave is not. Dave's somewhat uncoordinated, pessimistic, and anal retentive about nearly everything. In a very black and white way, Dave and I theoretically should've been utterly incompatible with each other.

But, then I got to know him more. He turned out being sweet, smart, and… fine, I thought he was really, really cute. Then that turned into me crushing on him… and that scared me. I couldn't do that.

I was still with Keith and I couldn't do that even if I did want to break up with him before I left.

But, then I really felt like I was falling for Dave and I knew Dave had even stronger feelings for me.

We both had our weird quirks to show it. Dave over talked and I burped in his face… multiple times, but that was only because he made me really nervous when he was around. I was so close to kissing him multiple times and I really tried to remind myself that I couldn't do that and hurt Keith. Though that all got thrown out the window when I kissed Dave in the finale.

Then I got home and realized Keith unofficially broke up with me not even two days after I was gone to compete on the show. My sister told me all about it as soon as I got back. She saw him flirting and eventually kissing this girl that goes to my sisters training center for gymnastics.

I should've been mad, sad, or felt something! But, I felt nothing. It made realize how little I really liked Keith in all honesty.

I mostly dated him to please my dad to get him off my case about something… Keith was in the junior Olympic program and specialized in sambo wrestling.

But, Keith was a little full of himself at times and most of the time our relationship was just like stale bread. There was something there but it just wasn't anything to brag about or remember anything from. Even as I think of the whole situation now, I really don't care. I never really cared, honestly.

Dave was part of the stress about that whole situation with Keith in the picture. But now that Keith is out… I thought Dave would eventually be forgotten too. But, I just can't seem to do that and it's irritating having it constantly taunting me mentally.

Even when Dave tried to sabotage me, as much as it was both our faults… I blamed myself more. I should've just told Dave straight out that I had a boyfriend but I didn't. I just liked talking and flirting with Dave too much to want him to stop.

But, then I just figured after the finale with things being as messed up as they were… I should just forget.

However, not even a week later, I heard his voice in my head, calling me like it did today. It scared me the first time it happened, thoroughly. Then it started to pick up and started happening multiple times each week. It also started to feel more and more real with each occurrence.

Then I saw him and… No, I. I need to keep ignoring it.

I just have to.

**Please let me know your thoughts and if you would like to see this continued. Thank you for reading and have a great weekend.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the positive feedback. Here's chapter 2. Hope you all like it.**

**(Sky's POV)**

I was looking at my arms and let out a sigh. My skin was scabbing over from when I fell on the track a couple days ago.

I was just pushing my food absent mindedly around on my plate and my head still thinking back to every instance of seeing and hearing him. I feel like I have control over nothing in my head anymore.

_"Sky. Sky. Sky…." _"Sky!" I snap my head up and realize my dad was talking to me. He was looking at me part concerned and also part intense frustration. Then again, my dad is always in an intense state of mind since he started boxing when he was 5 years old.

"What's gotten into you lately? You're in a daze all the time." My dad asks me. "Nothing, dad… Just tired." I lie trying to avoid the subject. "Are you sure?" My mom asks sounding a little more concerned and not being as blunt as my dad.

I love my dad but he's just very serious and straightforward all the time. My mom is the more understanding and nurturing parent. My parents never told me the full story of how they even started dating. All I know is that they met each other during the Olympic games when my dad was 20 and my mom was 18. My parents do love each other but my dad is just so serious all the time and my mom is like his polar opposite. It's just one of those things that I've never had completely figured out.

"I'm sure mom." I say and try to manage a smile at her. "Sky, something is clearly making you out of yourself. What is it?" My dad asks me wanting an answer. "Dad, please. I'm just tired, I swear." I reply back instantly wanting him off my case.

It was quiet.

Then I looked at my mom and ask, "Mom, can I be excused? …Please." "Of course, do you need…" "No, I just want to sleep. I'll be better tomorrow." I say and push my chair in at the dinner table and walk upstairs briskly to my room.

I change out of my clothes and get into a loose t-shirt and a pair of shorts and crawl into bed. I toss and turn in my bed until I settle on lying on my back and looking at the ceiling.

What is wrong with me?

All my thoughts are just swimming around my brain in a vicious whirlpool. Eventually, my brain wore me out and I drifted off to sleep…

* * *

_Where am I? Am I back on the island? I was walking aimlessly around the forest. _

_"Sky." I look over my shoulder and I saw a shadow disappear behind a tree. I looked around, getting more anxious and cautious by the second. _

_I kept walking but then, I felt my hand get grabbed and I turned around about to scream. But, I froze and stayed silent. "Sky." He said in a soft tone that made the butterflies in my stomach multiply and flap around aimlessly. _

_His soft, brown eyes regarding me with adoration and desire. _

_I didn't speak. I just froze as I just stared into his eyes. Then his free hand caressed my cheek. My face heated up but I leaned my head more into his touch and my heart rate was going off the charts. My breathing was becoming uneven. _

_"Sky, please." He whispered into my ear. I felt like my legs were giving out from the way he was talking to me. _

_Then, He brought his lips to mine gently but he just kept leaving short kisses on my lips. I put my hands on his shoulders desperately wanting him to stay and not leave me. I felt my legs weaken and eventually they gave out and I just took him down with me. _

_We both kept kissing but then he broke away and he smiled at me as he brushed a strand of my hair off my face. He sat up and I saw him put his hands on the bottom hem of his shirt. Please, please… just do it. _

_He started to pull his shirt up and…_

* * *

I was still in a haze. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in my room.

Oh, come ON!

This is my reoccurring dream, if I dare call it. It's always Dave and I back on the island making out and then right as he's about to take off his shirt… I wake up. Every… single… damn… time!

I sat up and realized I was covered in sweat… again. I put my face in my hands and took a deep breath in and then let it out almost painfully slow.

Okay, I can't take it anymore. I need to do something about this or it is going to haunt me for the rest of my life.

**I know this was short but, it seemed like a good breaking point. What's Sky planning on doing? Find out in the next chapter. As always, thanks again for reading. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Sky moments after she her dream. Enjoy!**

**(Sky's POV)**

I was still sitting on my bed hugging my legs close to my chest as I rested my head on my knees.

My thoughts were still circling in my head like vultures over an animal carcass. I feel like an animal carcass. Except my brain is the scavenger constantly picking at me day and night.

That dream felt almost real.

Even more real than any one I have had in the past and this occurs almost every other night for me! I could feel the warm touch of his hands and his lips… Agh, what is wrong with me?! Why can't I just forget?! I sigh and bite my bottom lip slightly out of stress.

That's it. I need to find a solution before I completely lose my mind. I reach under my bed and I feel around for my laptop.

Finally I managed to grab it and I pressed power. Once it finally warmed up, I made a b-line for the internet but stopped when I realized something…

I had no idea what his last name is and his name has to be one of the most common names in the English language. Also, other than the show, Dave had nothing else really to himself. Dave is really just a regular guy.

Ugh, okay, option two.

I typed in _Total Drama_ followed by his name.

Once I clicked search, I felt over whelmed. There were all these articles and pictures and as I scrolled through, I found a picture of Dave that made me stop for a second. I haven't seen a picture or anything of Dave except from my imagination and I looked at this picture with 100% of my attention. Dave was standing next to me in the picture and he was smiling.

I felt my lips quirk into a small smile.

But, then I had to get my focus back on my task at hand. I scanned and scrolled and then I finally found something.

One of the articles included Dave's last name, Dave Mendoza.

I quickly went back to the search bar and typed in David Mendoza. Sure, I was probably going to have a million results to pick through with a name like that. I found a people search site with probably about 50 different David Mendozas that all appeared to be in the age range of 30 to 75.

Ugh, this is… wait, hold it. This looks promising.

_David J. Mendoza_

_Age: 16_

I click to view more information.

_Height: 5'9.5''_

_Weight: 145 lbs._

Okay, that sounds like Dave. I saw a view pictures option and it asked for a $2.99 fee to proceed. Well, usually I'd sit here and roll my eyes and say screw it if this happened. But, I'm going to find Dave if it kills me.

I paid the stupid fee and I saw the pictures. Yes, this is Dave. Most of the pictures were school pictures but this is definitely Dave.

Alright, plus, I found Dave. Minus, I found Dave and now I'm actually going to have to do something with this information to find him. This is the part that's been making me want to just cut and run.

But, I'm not going to do that. I scanned for his address.

_Father: Jorge Mendoza_

_Mother (Maiden): Amelia Chavan_

_Grandparents (Maternal): Amit and Marcela Chavan_

_Grandparents (Fraternal): Ernesto and Kathleen Mendoza_

Okay, I really feel like I'm going too much into Dave's personal life. I feel like a stalker.

I kept skipping over information until I found his address.

Wait, Dave lives less than an hour away from here. Okay, do I still want to do this…? Yes. I have to. For the sake of my conscience and my sanity and to maybe possibly get Dave's forgiveness if nothing else. If he ends up acting cold to me again… Well, I tried and I'll even go as far to say that I kind of deserved it.

Okay, I think I know the perfect time to address this. Thank you teacher institute days.

I can pick up my work outs on my days off from school and use the weekend to find him.

_**(The weekend)**_

The last two days were agony for me.

It's like when I finally decided I was going to do something, my mind decided to increase its interference into my life.

But, I'm finally getting into my car and going to see Dave. The stretch of road between where Dave and I live is very rural. Nothing but farm fields for at least 60 kilometers. I was drumming my fingers on the steering wheel as my nerves started to build.

I almost never get nervous with things like this. I'm not used to it. I take in a breath and exhale in an attempt to calm myself down. It was silent in the car. I tried to keep my eyes trained on the road.

_"Hey Sky." _I punched my foot on the brake and the car came to an abrupt halt. Luckily for me, no one was behind me. In fact no one was even on the road yet. It was going on 9 AM and it is Saturday. I was panting, still frazzled. I try to pull a little more off to the side of the road.

After I put the car in park, I rested my forehead on the steering wheel as I tried to recollect myself. My mind seriously wants me to have a heart attack. I sigh and then start driving again.

I glanced at the radio and decided to turn it on. I started scanning for a clear station.

Something, anything!

Just anything to block out my mind temporarily. I got something and smiled as I sat back and settled into driving. The commercials ended and then the music started. Finally, now I can clear my head.

_It's like I got nothing to do but think about you…_

I switched the station as fast as I could.

'_Cause you're everywhere to me._

_When I close my eyes it's you I see._

I switch the station again. Okay, it's just the radio. This is just random coincidence. I tried another station.

_So, I cry._

_I pray and I beg…_

_Love me, love me._

_Say that you love me._

I tried to turn off the radio but the power button was stuck, again. "Aw, come on!" I let out frustrated.

_Love me, love me._

_Pretend that you love me._

_Lead me, lead me._

_Just say that you need you need me…_

I finally the radio turned off. Okay, what is wrong with everything?! Including me? First my brain and now the radio?! Ugh, I better resolve this fast before I lose my sanity. Okay, I love my car even though it's kind of on the older end. It works well, I can use it…. But, I hate the radio.

Especially now more than ever.

* * *

I looked at my directions as I crossed into Dave's town.

I turned down a series of streets until I got to this nice neighborhood. It wasn't a planned out subdivision. It was just a nice neighborhood of different kinds of 2 story houses. I found the address and parked next to the curb.

I got out of my car and I think I spent about 2 full minutes just staring at the house. I saw a sign next to their front door that said: _The Mendoza's. _That clinched it. I was literally standing in front of his house.

I took a deep breath and I walked up to the door.

I could feel my heart pounding against my rib cage. I slowly reached for the door bell and finally pressed it. I waited for about 5 minutes but no one answered. I guess they aren't home. Well, what am I going to do now? Just sit here until…

"Can I help you?" I look next to me and see this older lady smiling at me from the house next door. She walked up to me.

"Um hi, I'm looking for David Mendoza." I say hoping she could help me. "Oh Dave! He's such a nice young man. He always cuts my grass for me." She says smiling.

Ugh, why does Dave always have to be so sweet?

"Do you know when he'll be home? I'm a friend of his and I wanted to talk to him." I explain. Well, I hope to end up friends at the very least. But, I doubt it…

"Oh, Mia went to the store and she probably won't be home for awhile yet and Dave and George are at work." She tells me. George? I thought his name was Jorge? Eh, maybe it's pronounced George.

Okay, what do I do now?...

"Can you tell me where Dave works?" I ask, thinking of the next best thing. "Oh, sure! Just go down our street until you get to Oak Blvd. and turn right then keep going until you see Main Street and take a left. Jorge's shop is on the left. Just look for store with "Mendoza's" in big red letters on the top." She explains.

"Do you think you have it?" She asks me. "Yes, thank you so much…" I say but I had no idea who she was. "Oh, I'm Phyllis and you're welcome. Tell Dave I said hello too." She says and smiles at me. "Okay, thanks again." I reply politely and give her a wave before I drive away in my car.

I mentally go through the directions and then I got to Main Street.

This must be their downtown area. It was small but it was very tasteful and had a lot of independent shops. I parked my car in the community parking lot and then scanned around looking for Dave's dad's store.

It's weird how much you can find out about someone. I had no idea Dave's dad owned his own business. It's actually refreshing being around real people right now instead of the athletically elite crowd I'm usually surrounded by.

Finally I found the shop: _Mendoza's: Formal wear and dry cleaning. _

I looked in through the large glass windows and saw clothes rack upon clothes rack full of suits and even really nice dresses. I hesitantly opened the door and stepped inside. I felt the air conditioning right as I walked into the store. I can't believe I'm doing this.

I kept walking and scanned my eyes around the store hoping and also not hoping to find Dave. But, I couldn't find anyone.

Then I saw a desk and what looked like the dry cleaning portion of the store toward the back. The desk was empty. But, I saw a service bell right in front of me. I just stared at it and eventually put my hand above it. But, I froze. My stomach knotted up from the nerves.

C'mon Sky, you came this far. You have to do this. You have to do this.

Finally I tapped the bell and the tone of the bell rang throughout the whole store.

"Be with you in a second." I heard from the back of the dry cleaning area; Dave.

It all came crashing down on me as soon as I heard his voice. My knees started to shake a little. I could feel my palms start to sweat and my mind was a mess. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. I was trying to choke back a burp that was threatening to come up.

"Welcome to Mendoza's, how can I help… you?" Dave's voice dropped off.

We were both locked in place, unable to articulate. This moment is the definition of bittersweet. It felt like it's been so long since I've seen him. But, there was still that whole arduous situation between us. I was taking him in.

He was still Dave. Tall, lean, and cute Dave. Well, taller than me anyway.

Everything about him was the same as it was in my memory. Well, except his hair. His hair actually grew back a little bit though. His hair was in a buzz cut stage but he was still him. It was still silent. I was staring at him and he was staring right back at me. Okay, one of us has to say something.

At least sooner or later someone has to.

**What's going to happen next? How is Dave going to react? Find out in chapter 4. I also want to acknowledge the songs I used in this chapter. I hope they added some comic relief and made some of you laugh a little. (:**

**-"All I can Do" by The Jump 5**

**-"Everywhere" by Michelle Branch**

**-"Lovefool" by The Cardigans**


	4. Chapter 4

**Who is going to speak first? What's going to happen? Read on to find out.**

**(Sky's POV)**

We were still staring at each other.

I felt another burp coming up but I managed to choke it back. I grabbed my left wrist with my right hand and I could feel a slight blush creep up my face. I gulped and decided to just say it, "Hi."

I saw Dave purse his lips and then lick them slightly as he still tried to look at me.

I was waiting for it. I was waiting for him to just go off on me. Yell at me for leading him when I should've just told him I had a boyfriend. I saw one of his hands reach behind his back and I was confused when he pulled out this thing that looked like a walkie-talkie.

He brought it up to his face. "Hey dad, can I take my lunch earlier?" He asks into it. There was a brief pause and then there was talking, Mr. Mendoza. "Sure Dave, it's a slow day. I'll get you if I need you." Mr. Mendoza replies.

It was weird. Dave and his dad sound almost exactly the same.

"Thanks." Dave says then clips the walkie-talkie back into his back pocket.

Dave walked up to me from behind the counter and walks over to me. I could feel my heart pounding in rhythm with his feet as he walked. He stood in front of me and just looked me over, as if he was trying to make sure I was actually here and that this all wasn't some illusion. Not that I blame him. I still don't know if this is all real.

Then he opened his mouth to speak. I closed my eyes, bracing myself to be verbally ripped apart. "Want to get some coffee?" He asks.

What?

"What?" I say aloud and look at him confused. "Coffee… there's a café next door." He explains and I could tell he was trying to make sure to monitor his words to keep himself from saying something stupid. I was so confused by his reaction.

"Okay… sure." I reply not knowing what else to say.

We walked together to the café next door. It was dead silent. We walked side by side glancing at each other but neither one of us saying anything. We were both trying to grasp that this was real. We walked in the cafe; it was empty.

"Ah Dave, what can I get for you?" This middle aged guy behind the counter says.

"Hey Patrick, I'll take my usual." Dave replies simply. "You got it. What about you miss?" Patrick, I guess, asks me. I look at his menu board and saw he had my café drink of choice. "Tall Chi tea, please." I say.

I was about to reach into my messenger bag for my wallet when Dave waved his hand over mine. Our hands brushed each other's briefly. I felt myself blush again and I looked up at Dave and saw he had a slightly red tint on his cheeks.

Patrick didn't notice. He brought us our drinks and I saw Dave pay for both of them.

It surprised me. I have no idea what to think of what was going on right now.

"Thanks Patrick." Dave says and grabs our drinks and then nods to this doorway with brown and tan bead strands over it. Dave parted them and looked at me. I couldn't read him. He was blank. But I walked though and he followed me.

The doorway lead to this dimly lit sit down area. It had café tables and paintings hung on the walls and I could hear soft music playing in the background.

Dave put our drinks down on a table and I was about to take a seat when Dave went to where I was about to sit and then I saw him put his hands on the chair and he pulled it out. I just stared at him confused. I didn't know what was going on then I saw his eyes go to the chair then back me.

Oh... I took a seat in the chair and he pushed it in slightly.

Wow, Keith never did things like this… Ugh, Sky focus.

I didn't understand why he was being way beyond civil to me. He walked over to the other seat and sat down. He handed me my tea. I grabbed it and glanced at him shyly. "Thank you." I murmur and take a sip. He nodded and then took a sip of his coffee.

It was quiet for another 2 minutes and then I took a deep breath. Okay, I'm just going to say it and clear my conscience.

"Dave, I'm sorr…" "No, Sky. I'm sorry." He said. His eyes reflected sincerity. I looked at him beyond confused now.

"Sky, I'm not going to make you feel like this whole thing was your fault. It was mine too. Well, like 2/3 my fault. You tried to tell me you had a boyfriend and I just kept putting you into silence and not caring what the 'but' was. It wasn't fair to you for me to put you in that situation. I bet Keith is a really great…" "No, he wasn't. Long story short he dumped me for someone else 2 days after I left for the show." I interject.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Dave says trying to be comforting. I didn't need comforting. I couldn't care less about Keith anymore. "Don't be. I don't care about it." I explain and then it was silent.

One of my hands was on my cup and the other was resting on the table. I was looking down at the table but then I saw Dave's hand come into view. My eyes went wide when he put his hand over mine. I lifted my head up and looked at him. Our eyes locked. I was looking deep into his eyes, memorizing every fleck in his brown eyes.

I shifted my hand slightly and then I wove my fingers with his. I didn't know what I was doing. I was just letting my instincts lead me. I didn't know how to proceed.

"How did you find me here?" He asks after a period of silence and his fingers closed over my hand. "I found your address and then your neighbor told me where you worked." I explain. He nodded as we sat in silence again.

"Dave, why are you doing this? After all that happened?" I ask quietly. He blushed slightly and then I saw him gulp but then sigh.

"Sky, when I got home two months ago, I felt cold, empty, and angry. I was still mad. But, I wasn't sure what I was mad at anymore, you or me. I tried to forget you. Hoping it would make everything better. But…." He stopped and tried to come up with more to say.

I couldn't help but relate. I squeezed his hand reassuringly. He looked at me and let out a long exhale.

"But, I couldn't. Look, I've had crushes and dated a couple girls that I really liked… but, that was all nothing. I know this is going to sound so cliché and stupid but... Sky… you fill my brain. The more I tried to forget you… the more I couldn't resist thinking about you. Where you are? How you were doing? There wasn't a minute when you weren't in my head. I closed my eyes, you were there. They were open, I saw you everywhere I looked." He vented and his eyes were reflecting some kind of relief but also displayed anxiety.

Dave's honesty with his feelings is something I'm still not used to. Like that time he just straight out told me he liked me.

I was in shock. The hearing things, seeing things, my dreams. Our situations were so similar… does this mean…? My eyes went wide and my heart pounded rapidly at my realization. I pursed my lips but then I let out a small burp. I put my head down in embarrassment. Why do I always do that?

I looked back at Dave."Me too." I reply not knowing how else to express what was on my mind. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"So… are we _okay_?" I ask hesitantly. "Yeah." Dave says after a long period of silence. Then I looked up slightly and our eyes locked again. Dave reached his other hand out hesitantly and put it on the side of my face. I felt my face flush deep red.

Dave leaned in slightly and closed his eyes. I was just letting my instincts guide me again so I just mirrored his actions. But then we were interrupted by his walkie-talkie. I heard Dave groan slightly in frustration.

"Dave, are you almost done with your break? There's a slight line at the cleaner." I heard his dad say. Dave grabbed it and said, "Be right there, dad."

Dave looked at me and said, "I'll be off in an hour." I looked at him and nodded. I saw a small smile cross his face. We both got up and I watched Dave walk back into his dad's store.

I saw a bench and I had to sit and sort my thoughts and everything that just happened. It was finally over with; Dave and I were okay now. But, there's still something that doesn't feel right. Like I still feel something missing. I put my hand mindlessly over the place on my cheek that his hand touched and I felt the butterflies in my stomach and I grinned as if it took no thought process.

I spent the whole hour walking around Main Street and occasionally looking through the windows of Mendoza's to see Dave. This is the longest hour of my life.

I don't even know what I'm expecting. But, I'm just going to see what happens.

Who knows?

**What's next? You'll have to wait and see. Thanks for reading and please review. Have a great weekend everyone! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**I wanted to take this opportunity to tell you all that I am very appreciative for all the support I've received thus far over my story. You all have my greatest thanks. Please, enjoy the newest chapter.**

**(Sky's POV)**

I was back on the bench waiting for Dave to get off work. I don't know exactly what I'm expecting to happen, but I'm just relieved that something is going to happen.

It's a huge improvement from what I was expecting.

I thought it was going to end with Dave yelling at me and telling me that he never wants to see me again. Then the unexpected happened… I still can't believe how Dave acted toward me. He was calm, open, understanding… Not to mention he was being such a gentleman.

I never realized until now how little Keith actually did when we were dating. I was the one mostly carrying our relationship now that I think about it. I was the one always suggesting dates and I always paid. Then again Keith spent all his time training and he always claimed he didn't have money, even though his family is a little more well off than mine, and my family is not poor at all.

So, with that in mind, Keith showing romantic or chivalrous gestures… forget it.

Now, I'm experiencing the other end of the spectrum. Dave opened doors for me, pulled out my chair, and insisted on paying and we're not even dating yet. Well, not really? Or, I don't know…

"Hi." I shoot my head to my left and I see Dave. He had a small smile on his face and he was rubbing his right arm with left hand looking slightly nervous. I could feel myself blush a little but I returned a small smile back. "Hi." I say back. He sat next to me and we just kind of sat there for a little while not saying anything.

"So… Are you hungry? There's a pretty good diner nearby and it's almost 1." He asks me. I still can't believe this is actually real. "If you're not hungry, that's fine. I get it. We don't have…" "Dave." I say interrupting his nervous ramble. "I'd like that, if it's okay?" I say back. "You got it." Dave says smiling and stands up and I follow suit.

We walked side by side but then I felt Dave's hand brush against mine. We both stopped and we were both blushing.

"Oh, um… uh…" Dave stutters nervously but then I just reach out for his hand. I know I was still blushing but I smiled a little at him and I saw his lips quirk into a smile right back at me. We kept walking and I felt Dave's grip get a little more confident on my hand. I don't know why, but this just feels so… normal and _natural_. We got to the diner and I was about to walk up to the entrance.

"Wait." Dave says and he let go of my hand. I got this foreign feeling go through me as the warmth of his hand left mine. But Dave opened the door for me and gave me that small smile that always makes my heart flutter for some reason… C'mon Sky, you need to keep yourself in check.

We walk in and sit down in this booth. This waitress walked up to us and handed us our menus. We both scanned through them.

"Do you know what you want?" Dave asks me. "I think so. The turkey panini looks pretty good." I say. "You kids ready to order?" The waitress says as she walked up to us and pulled out her pad of paper and a pen. "Yes, I'll take reuben melt and she'll have the turkey panini." Dave answers.

I rose an eyebrow at him, surprised. The waitress walked away and Dave looked at me. He looked a little confused by facial expression.

"You ordered for me?" I question, still surprised he did it. "Yeah… wait, did you not want me to? I'm sorry, I should've just let you…." "No, it's okay. It was really sweet of you, Dave." I say and blush nervously but smile at him. Dave smiled at me again and we shared a brief moment of eye contact.

We were both quiet until our food came.

As we started eating, Dave spoke, "So, how have you been?" "I've been fine. Mostly trying to focus on securing my spot on the Olympic Track team." I say not wanting to explain my daily mental tortures of the past 2 months. Well, at least not yet.

"Wow, that's really great Sky. What are you going for?" He asks me. "Well, I really want to make the 100 and 400 meter hurdles but, I also want to see if I can pole vault. My dad and mom are really pushing for me to get all three and so am I. But, what do you expect from two former olympians, right?" I say with a slight laugh. "Wait, you're parents were in the Olympics too?" Dave says raising an eyebrow at me.

Oh yeah, I never mentioned that on the Island.

"Yeah, my mom was gymnast who specialized in the uneven bars, mainly, for Canada and my dad was a bronze medalist boxer for Japan." I explain. "Wow." Dave says not knowing how to react.

I agree though, my family situation is really weird for most people I know that I train with. Most people I know either have very ordinary or just one parent that was an athlete.

"Yeah, it's a very unique situation. Also, having grandparents and cousins back in Japan can make my family life a little crazier than most." I say. "So, you're part Japanese?" Dave inquires looking interested. "Yeah, I mean I'm half Japanese, quarter Cree Native American, and the other fourth being a mixture of German and Swedish; it gets pretty tough to beat that crazy family mixture." I say and smile.

"Wanna bet?" Dave asks slightly jokingly and slightly challenging. "Why? What does your 'complex' heritage consist of?" I say back in the same tone. "Hmm… let's see… quarter Puerto Rican, quarter Venezuelan, quarter Indian, ⅛ Polish, ⅛ German." Dave finishes smirking at me.

"Fine, you win." I admit and we both laugh a little. Then we went quiet again.

We both finished eating and the waitress brought the bill and set it on the table. I went for my wallet again.

"No, Sky, I got this." I look up at Dave as he set money down on the bill. "Dave, you really don't have to. I can pay." I say feeling a little guilty. "No, don't. I want to. It's the least I could do for you, please." He said and then our eyes locked briefly. I blush and nod at him.

We got out of the booth and Dave grabbed my hand when we walked out of the diner. I looked at my phone and saw it was almost 3:30.

We stepped outside and it felt like the temperature dropped from the time we were last outside.

Dave was wearing a sweatshirt and saw me put my hands on my arms. "Are you cold?" Dave asks. "A little." I say back. "Do you want my sweat shirt? I don't mind." Dave offers. I smile at him. Dave really is a sweet guy. "No, please. I have my track zip up in the car. My car's in the community parking lot." I say.

Dave and I walked to my car and I got my track zip up. It's my junior olympic track zip up.

It's actually pretty cool. It's red and white with Canada written on the right pectoral and the maple leaf on the back with my last name etched above it. It's made of breathable yet warm fabric that got me through many cold track meets and training sessions.

"Nice jacket." Dave compliments. "This is nice, but I want the real Olympic attire; if I can secure my spot." I say. "You will, Sky you're good at everything. I know you'll get the spot." Dave says honestly.

I look at him, surprised by his honesty. Dave grabbed my hand gently and then I looked up at him. We both just looked at each other again. Then we both jumped at this sound that sounded like a ring tone. I saw Dave scramble and then he pulled out a cellphone.

"Hello… Hi mom, what's…. I'm just walking around town and I got some lunch at Cappy's…. Okay…. Okay…. Bye mom." Dave says and hangs up.

"What's going on?" I ask. "My parents just wanted to tell me that her and my dad are going out for their date night. They usually do this once a month. Cool, I get the house to myself tonight." Dave says and smirks at his phone before putting it back into his pocket.

"Hey, the park's not too far away, want to walk around?" He asks me. "Sure." I say and Dave grabs my hand as we got about a block away from the parking lot.

_**(3 and a half hours later)**_

Dave and I were laughing at the fact that we've probably walked around the park for hundredth time.

It was weird how nice this felt. I was relieved that I did this and mended that situation between Dave and I. After, hanging out with him all day, I was really happy and surprised by how well it was going. Dave and I talking feels so easy.

It was quiet again.

"So, what's it like working with your dad?" I ask. "I like it. I've always been close with my dad and he taught me everything about the business. How to keep order, pitch sales, mend. It's something I want to do when I graduate with a business degree from whatever university I go to. I want to keep up the store." Dave says.

"Really?" I say. "Yeah, I like the business. It's quiet, there's order, and it's clean." Dave says but made 'clean' seem like it was the most important part of that statement.

At that instant the sun was almost gone over the horizon.

"I should probably go home." I say. Dave looked slightly disappointed but nodded.

Dave and I got in my car and I drove us back to his house. When we got to his house it really got dark. "Well, bye…" "No, wait. I'll walk with you." I interrupt and Dave gave me a grin. I walked with Dave to his door.

"This was fun." I say and smile a little at him. "Yeah." Dave agrees still sounding off.

We got to his front door and Dave pulled out his keys but then they slipped out of his hand. Dave looked at the keys on the ground wearily.

"Okay, I'll just pick them up off the dirty, germ-ridden ground." Dave says as weary as he looked. "Dave, I can get it…" "Ow." We both say as we clunk heads. I had my hand on the keys and Dave had his hand over mine. I looked toward Dave slowly but then I felt my face go deep red like this morning. We were literally within a three inch proximity of each other's faces.

Dave just looked into my eyes. We both stood up slowly. Our hands were still touching and I was still holding onto his keys. It was dead silent. I looked away nervously but then I felt his hand caress my face and he brought me back to being face to face with him.

I froze up. All I could feel was my heart pounding against my chest as he slowly but surely got closer to me.

His eyes closed and my eyes widened when his lips finally touched mine. When I kissed Dave on the Island, it was too quick and I was too selfishly focused on the money for that kiss to seem like it had an effect. I felt his thumb brush slowly over my cheek. My heart beat even faster than before. My face felt like it was on fire. This kiss was different. It made every dream I had come rushing back to me. Every kiss we had in my dreams that ended suddenly.

I felt Dave start to pull away a little so I kissed him back. I didn't want this to be over so soon. I put one of my hands on his shoulder and pulled him a little closer to me.

I was taking in every feeling and detail I could get. The careful, warm touch of his hand on my cheek; the warm feeling of his lips against mine.

Our kissing started off slow and tentative but then it took a turn and became almost frantic. I shoved Dave's keys into his hand and wrapped both of my arms around his neck. I felt Dave's hand leave my face but quickly wrap around my mid back.

I didn't understand where this came from. But, I guess all that slow build up of emotion over the last 2 months finally just lit between us and is finally released. I've never felt like this before with any guy I've kissed ever.

This rush, the feeling of not wanting to let him go, was all that went through me.

I heard Dave fiddling with his keys and then the heard a click. I opened my eyes a little and Dave got his front door open.

But, he didn't seem like he wanted to go in and leave me outside. Dave pulled me inside with him and I think I pushed a little further than expected because I heard his back hit a wall with a slight impact but he didn't seem to look like he cared at all.

Then I heard something I couldn't really place and then heard a small thud on the ground.

"Sky, shoes." Dave says between kisses and I didn't understand at first but then I got it and I had to smirk and roll my eyes internally. Only he would think about dragging in dirt from outside right now. But, I just did what he said. If this was what it took to keep this going, then I won't argue.

After a couple clumsy attempts to take off my shoes, I finally got them off and that freed up my arms again and I put them back in place around his neck.

Our lips continued to move with each other's and it sent a feeling through me so good that it made a shiver go up and down my spine. I felt Dave leading us backward but then we stopped making any more progressed. I didn't know what I was doing anymore.

I just got this compulsion to just lunge at him. Dave lost his footing but then we ended up on a couch. It didn't seem to alter what happened. If anything, it increased the intensity of the situation. I felt really overheated so I unzipped my track warm up and shrugged it to the floor. I reached for the zipper on Dave's sweatshirt and Dave's hand met mine there and then I pulled it off his shoulders as if I was annoyed that it was there.

We were both continuing our session sitting but I wanted to be closer. I straddled over his lap and put my hands on the back of his head so I could hold him closer to me. I heard a groan resonate in his throat. I felt of his hand caress my cheek and I leaned slightly into the touch. We kept kissing and then I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip. Yes… I part my lips more and our session got even more intensified.

I was trying to breathe to keep this going. "Agh... Sky." I heard Dave breath out quiet enough only for me to hear.

There was something about every aspect of what was happening that was really getting to me. His touch, his lips, his voice. My fingers ran over the short hair growing in on the back of his head. His hands wandered my sides and my back; sending chills up my spine like several moments ago.

I smoothed my hands down his shoulders, his chest and then I gripped the hem of his shirt. I have to do this. I need to do this. I started to pull his shirt up when Dave pulled away and said, "No, stop." I looked at him surprised, flustered, and, to be honest, a little hurt.

Our chests were both heaving as we looked at each other.

"What's wrong? I thought that…" "No Sky, it's not that. Trust me, I _really_ want to. Agh, I desperately want to. But, I just don't want to rush into anything. I just want us to take it slow, you know?" Dave explains caressing my cheek and smiled at me as he smoothed his thumb over my cheek.

I sighed and then looked at him again, "You're right, let's just see what happens."

We exchange smiles and then Dave spoke, "So, um, I was wondering… are you doing anything tomorrow?" "Not really. Why?" I ask. "I was just wondering if you'd want to maybe go on a date or… something?" Dave asks shyly but still manages a small smile at me. "Sure, here I'll give you my number." I say and Dave pulls his phone out of his pocket.

Once I gave him my number, I looked out the window at my car in the driveway.

I really should head home before my parents blow a gasket, well mostly my dad.

"Here, I'll walk you out." Dave offers and I let him up. I get my warm up off the floor and put it back on. Dave walks me to my car. I turn to face him. "Just call me or txt me, okay?" I say and hold his hand. "You got it." Dave says smiling and squeezing my hand back. I go up on my toes and give him a quick peck on the lips before getting into my car.

I start up my car and look at Dave who took a step back. He smiled and waved at me. I gave him a small wave back before I pulled out of the driveway. I saw Dave do a fist pump to himself to himself before going back into his house. I smiled and laughed a little to myself. But, I agree.

I couldn't get over all that happened. Dave and I _more_ than made up today. Not to mention, I found out so much about the real Dave today, but my favorite and unexpected detail was him being a good kisser. Huhhhh, I shook my head to get my focus back on the road. Now, I'm really looking forward to tomorrow. I don't even care what we're doing.

Whatever Dave has planned is fine by me.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you all have a great weekend.**


	6. Chapter 6

**After seeing Sky's perspective over the last 5 chapters, let's see what Dave's take on the events of the last 2 months.**

**(Dave's POV)**

Hold it.

I walk up the stairs, biting my lip and feeling my hands shaking.

Hold it. I walked into my room and shut the door.

"YES!" I yell out and throw my hands in the air and took a leap for my bed. But then I whacked my head on the head board pretty hard and that kind of hurt, a lot. But you know what? I really don't care.

Sky made out with me!

Sure she kissed me before on the Island… well, I don't want to think about that. Not anymore.

Everyone who saw, including me at first, blamed everything that happened between us on her.

I'm looking at the small dent in my bedroom wall and sigh. When I got back home, my hair was singed off, my heart was broken… I was angry. I was so angry I wanted to punch a hole through something. So, I looked at my bedroom wall and just threw my fist at it as hard as I could.

But it didn't turn out like how I pictured it in my head, because right when my hand hit the wall, I broke two fingers and barely put a dent in it. So, I crumbled to the floor, crying in pain, holding my hand until my mom found me and drove me to the hospital.

It took 4 weeks to heal and I couldn't help my dad much at the shop.

My dad didn't want me working in the dry cleaner and the chemicals with my hand bandaged like it was. I also couldn't do mending on anything because of my hand, so I was stuck on the floor or at the register. And since summer is kind of slow in terms of people buying anything from us… I had a lot of time to just think.

At first, I looked at my hand and all I kept thinking was that _she_ did this to me. How Sky used me and lied to me. I blamed everything on her. I tried to forget her but it just wasn't working. I couldn't stop thinking about her.

Then I had the ultimate realization a week after that… I brought all this on myself.

Sky tried and tried to tell me that she couldn't date me because she was with someone else. But, did I listen? No, I just kept shh-ing her like an inconsiderate jerk.

It was then I realized that I deserved to have all that happen to me. To lose my hair, have my heart and hand broken… I deserved it. I deserved ALL of it…

Time went on and I was still dealing with my other problem. I still couldn't get Sky out of my head.

Everything I told Sky today was 110% true. I thought about her all the time and even at night she was there. Those dreams… so vivid… I shook my head to get my focus back.

Point is, she was always on my mind.

The pain of the last two months built up in me, making me go insane. I ached for her. Everyday I woke up hoping to see her or something. Anything to ease my craving for her.

Then, right as I was just doing some routine sorting in the cleaner, I heard the _pang _of the service bell.

I went out and then I stopped dead in my tracks, there she was. It was like a stand off. We both just stood there staring at each other. I thought I was dreaming and that this was just my mind torching me again, but I realized this _was_ real. Sky, the girl I've been lovestruck with since the moment I met her, was standing right in front of me.

She looked at me with those tempting yet beautiful onyx eyes and I felt my throat swell shut from the nerves. I wanted to speak so badly but my mouth wouldn't let me.

Then I heard her beautiful, calming voice say one simple word to me, "Hi."

That was it. I had to do something.

So, I asked my dad if I could take my lunch early and I walked up to her.

I got about half a meter away from her, and looked her over. I had to, after my brain teasing me with her image day and night, I had to look at her. Everything from her athletic yet curvy figure to her perfect eyes, and her gorgeous dark hair that matches her face perfectly.

I could tell she thought I was going to yell at her like I did on the Island. But, I was far from doing that.

I desperately wanted her to forgive me. Even if she didn't like me anymore, I just wanted to say sorry and for her to be happy if nothing else.

But, then we went to Patrick's and we started to have a real connection. When she told me that her and Keith weren't together anymore and that she didn't even care about it, I felt like I wanted to cry out in sheer joy, but I kept my cool somehow.

I saw my chance, I had to make some kind of move.

So, I reached out my hand and rested it on top of hers. I relished the feeling of her warm, soft skin. I knew I was blushing when she wove her fingers with mine.

If one thing was for sure, it's that of all girls I've met in my life, Sky is by far the hardest for me to read. She's alway very opaque, so I just about exploded when she reciprocated an affection toward me.

I looked at her again and I had this want, this need to kiss her. I got so close but then my dad called me back in and I was so close to just going off. But, I knew my dad had no idea so I just kept calm.

That hour I had to go back to work just about killed me knowing that Sky was just outside waiting for me. We had lunch, we walked around… holding hands!

Then we were at my front porch of my house… That was the one and only time I was happy to drop my keys on the ground. The moment I looked into her eyes as we slowly stood up, I just had to do it. It wasn't a choice, I had to kiss her.

I saw her face go deep red and I leaned in closer to her.

Right as my lips touched hers, I felt this spark shoot through me. Then she kissed me back and it was a feeling I can't even describe. I was savoring the moment, having her soft lips against mine was like two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly.

I never felt like that with any other girl I kissed in my whole life. Not to mention, no girl has taken up my mind like Sky has.

When we were making out on the living room couch and I felt her showing hints that she wanted me; ugh, I was sooooooooooo close to just giving in. But, I had to stop her.

I mean, yes, I've thought and dreampt about being with Sky like that way too many times for me to even count anymore. But, I just didn't want Sky and I to just have a one time thing and then just lose her forever.

I want us to build up to that.

Also, I haven't had sex before and the thought of screwing that up with Sky terrifies me. I care about her too much to take a chance on that now.

She's the most important thing in the world to me. I'd do anything for her and I'd give almost anything to have her. Who am I kidding? I'm no longer falling for her. I've fallen _rock bottom_ for her. I finally understand that saying, 'Head over heels in love', because I literally feel like that.

Now this is real. Sky said yes to go out on a date with me tomorrow. I have a chance with her and there is no way I'm screwing this up.

I need to make this absolutely perfect.

**I just thought I had to add this to show Dave's perspective. I wanted to continue the dynamic the show created with Sky being hesitant about her feelings and Dave being the polar opposite by being open and honest about his feelings toward Sky. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and have a great rest of your week. Thanks for reading and please review if you can. I greatly value all your opinions. Thanks again.**

**-Dexter1995**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for being so patient. I've just started college and I've been a bit busy with work. I hope you like this chapter. **

**(Sky's POV)**

Dave txted me this morning and we worked out everything for tonight. He said he was coming to pick me up at 5 and that I should wear something nice but comfortable.

I really have no idea what he has planned for tonight, but I really don't care. I'm just really looking forward to seeing him again.

Yesterday… I don't even know how to describe it.

Before yesterday, all I had was a whirlwind of stress and emotion weighing me down for two months. I was so close to going insane… but then Dave and I made up and it was like instant relief.

But, I will admit that I still have some sort of confusion but I can't also deny the feeling of elation I have. It's similar to the elation I experience when I perfect a drill or get a new PB or win a final or qualifying race. But, there's still that slight difference. It's like a mixture of fulfillment and anxiousness.

I look at the clock in my room; 4:22.

I was doing a couple last minute touches to myself. My minimal use of makeup, hair, dress… I want to make sure I look presentable enough for tonight.

I'm actually wearing my favorite dress. It's all black and goes down to just above my knee and has a dark purple strip going up each side. I wore it to the award presentation after my last track invitational. It's sleek, feminine, comfortable as far as dresses go, and completely my style.

As I was looking at myself in the mirror, all I could think about was happened between Dave and I last night… I have no words.

Everything about it felt so completely _right._ His hands, his lips… ugh, it made me feel so alive.

But, I did feel a little disappointed when he stopped me. He was right though in the fact that we should build up to it. I totally agree now, of course. Because I'm pretty sure that if he didn't make us stop, I would've just thrown myself at him and let him just take me.

Again, it was good that he stopped us. One, because I want to make sure I'm 100% ready to go there. And two, my sister would've killed me if I did have sex with Dave last night and she found out.

When I was 14 and Ivy was 16, almost 17, my sister really liked bordered on loved this guy she went to school with.

He asked her out one time and they dated for about 2 weeks and he kept pressuring her into having sex with him because in his mind he knew she would give in eventually because of how much she liked him.

Ivy eventually did give in just so he wouldn't dump her. But it was futile. The day after she let him have what he wanted, he did dump her.

That afternoon, when she got home…

_**(Flashback)**_

_I was sitting next to my sister in her room. _

_She was broken, crying more than I've ever seen her cry in my whole life. I hugged her just to try and show her that I wanted to help her. _

_Then she looked at my with eyes inflamed from crying and tear streaks on her face. _

_Ivy still looked so destroyed but she regarded me with this intensity that I've never seen her use on me or anyone. She looked determined as she put a hand on my shoulder and pointed at me with her free hand. _

_"Sky… Sky, I want you to listen to me." She says, well more like demands, as she sniffles holding back tears. _

_I was freaked out. Who is this? This isn't my sister. _

_Ivy is one of the nicest and funniest people that I know. She always knew how to make me smile when I was sad and her sarcastic sense of humor always made me laugh and also aggravated dad at times, which made it all the more fun. _

_Now, she's like a totally different person. _

_I looked at her with wide eyes but I nodded. "Sky, I need you to promise me. I need you to promise me right now that you will never make the same mistake I did." She demands intensely. _

_I was paralyzed. What happened to my sister? Who is this?! _

_"Sky, promise me now. Because if I ever hear that you make this mistake that I made in the future, I swear to God I will swing for you. Understand?" She clarifies. I managed to nod. _

_"Good, do you promise?" She asks. "Y-yes." I manage to stutter. "Yes, what? You must promise me." She demands about to burst into tears again. _

_"I promise, Ivy. I promise." I say and she gives me a short nod and we just sat there hugging on the floor in her room._

_**(Present)**_

She got better but she just wasn't the same… until 7 months after that.

My sister went to compete at an international gymnastics tournament in Montreal and it was there she met Ben, an italian gymnast and her boyfriend for the past year and a half.

After she met him, he brought her back. I had my sister back again. She was back to her old self and I was so relieved. But, her scar of that experience still hasn't fully escaped her.

She told me once a couple months ago that now she bitterly regrets what she did and that she wished she would've waited to meet Ben and had him be her first. Even though Ben didn't even care at all about it, she did.

I now understand what she means more than I did then.

Ivy has never done anything but help me and wanted the best for me. Which is why she told me about how Keith cheated on me when I first got back.

I always knew that Ivy never liked Keith anyway. She never said it but I could tell she didn't like him. Now, I am so glad I never let Keith and I go that far.

I want to make sure I'm 100% ready.

I heard knocking and then I heard my mom's brisk foot steps on the wood floor.

I looked at the clock; 4:58. Oh… crap.

It was too late, the door opened. "Oh hello, can I help you?" My mom asks nicely. "Hi I'm Dave Mendoza, I'm here to pick up Sky." I heard Dave say.

I didn't want this to happen. I wasn't ready to let Dave meet my parents yet. I'm not embarrassed by Dave. I just don't want my parents to interrogate him on his first time coming over.

Wait, my dad's at his gym.

Okay, this isn't so bad. My mom won't freak him out. She's a nice, sweet person.

I took a deep breath as I walked briskly down the stairs carrying my flats in my hand. "Well, it's nice to finally meet you." I heard my mom say. But then Dave's eyes locked on me as I got to the bottom of the stairs.

He looked even more put together than usual. He was in black slacks with a dark red button down shirt and black tie.

I blushed and said, "Hi Dave." "Hey." Dave manages to get out. It was quiet and I saw Dave holding a single rose in his hand. "W-wow, you look great." Dave says fumbling slightly with his words. I smile and blush at his compliment.

"Oh and uh, this is for you." He says and hands me the rose. "Thank you." I say and feel a blush burning on my face as we both exchange small smiles.

We were both just looking at each other smiling.

"Sky, do you want me to put that in water for you?" My mom asks. I was pulled back into reality. "Oh, uh yes." I answer and hand her the rose. My mom looks at us smiling her motherly grin that I knew all too well.

"Well, I'd love to talk more but I shouldn't hold you up. You two have fun. It was so nice to meet you Dave." My mom says smiling and holds out her hand. Dave reached out and shook it. "It was nice meeting you too, Mrs. Tamura." Dave says back politely with that sweet smile of his.

Ugh, I love that smile.

My mom looked so won over by him. I felt a sigh of relief at that realization. Dave and I walked out to his car and he helped me into his car.

I really love Dave's chivalry.

It was quiet most of the time in the car and I still had no idea where he was taking me. But then we pulled into the horseshoe driveway of a restaurant that I pass everyday when I go to school.

It was called Landon's. It was a semiformal lakeside restaurant but the view on the lake is absolutely gorgeous. For adults it may not be entirely fancy and highbrow but for high school students… this was the place to go if you wanted to impress someone you wanted to take on a date.

"Ready?" Dave asks me with that irresistible 'Dave-like' smile. He helped me out of my side of the car.

"Are you sure Dave? I really feel uncomfortable with you spending money like this on me." I say still expressing the alien feeling of it. "Sky, don't think like that. That's why I saved my money my whole life so far. Please, let me show you that I want to do things like this for you." He says sincerely.

There was a pause and then I smiled at him. Dave smiled and then I felt his hand grab mine as we walk in together.

The dinner was amazing. I never thought a date could be this nice. We talked, laughed… it was so easy. It was like breathing.

When I saw him pay, I still wasn't used to it. But, I know this is what guys are supposed to do on dates. It's just that my past 2 boyfriends were both clueless with things like this and Dave is way more self aware and the chivalry, although alien, is something I really like.

Dave and I were walking down the community pier next door to the restaurant. We kept talking and everything felt so easy. We had a seat on this bench.

"So, you said you had a sister?" Dave says. "Yes, Ivy. She's 19 and she's going into her second to last season. She said she's going to retire when she's 21 from gymnastics." I explain.

"That must be cool having a sibling." He says. "You don't have any?" I ask. He shakes his head and says, "No, I'm an only child. My parents both came from families with 4 to 5 kids and they decided to just have me." He explains.

"I'm sorry… Did you want any brothers or sisters?" I ask. He shrugged and replied, "I'm not sure. Sometimes I guess. But, overall I like being an only child and I have enough cousins that I see way too often to make up for it, no mistake about that." He let out a laugh.

We kept talking and holding hands as we made our way off the pier.

There was silence and I saw Dave keep glancing at me and smiling. "What?" I ask. "Sorry, I just… You look really pretty right now, that's all." He says honestly and he bit his lip nervously. I blush.

"Thank you." I reply and we both exchange grins.

"Well, it's almost 9 and I have school and stuff tomorrow. Want me to take you home?" He asks. I nodded and I felt kind of disappointed that it was over.

He drove me home and as we rounded the corner onto my street, I saw my Dad's car in the driveway. I was a little nervous as we pulled into the driveway. Dave was about to get out.

"No Dave, it's okay. Can we just stay in the car?" I ask. "Why?" He asks confused.

I had my reasons. I knew my dad didn't approve of Dave. That was another reason why I was hesitant about giving into my crush on him on the Island. My dad sees only one type of guy that my sister and I should be involved with and that is an athlete. Dave is not. He's just a regular guy from a normal family.

"I… I just want some… privacy." I recover and reach out to hold his hand. I can't tell him about the real reason, not now.

He looked down at our hands and then back at me. He reached out with his free hand and caressed my cheek. We both slowly leaned in and my eyes closed as our lips made contact.

It lingered and I still couldn't get over how right it felt to kiss Dave. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. We open our eyes and looked at each other.

"Txt me when you get home, okay?" I ask. He nods at me and his lips quirk in a small smile. I smile back. "Goodnight." He says. "Night." I reply and peck him on the lips quickly before getting out of the car. I waved at him as he drove away.

As I walked to my front door, I felt the butterflies in my stomach flapping around aimlessly. I smile and bite my lip as I blush.

Tonight was the best date I've ever been on. Everything felt so easy and natural.

I think back to yesterday when I made the decision to see him and clear the air… and I'm so glad I went through and did it.

**Sorry for the late update. I just started college and I probably won't be able to post new chapters for a month or two. So, if I don't update until November, don't be too surprised. Thank you all so much for reading and reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
